Time (musical)
Time is a musical with a book and lyrics by Dave Clark and David Soames, music by Jeff Daniels, and additional songs by David Pomeranz.Encyclopedia of Popular Music (4 ed.) (2006) Oxford University Press Plot Derived from the 1970s musical The Time Lord by Soames and Daniels, it focuses on contemporary rock musician Chris Wilder, who has been transported with his backup singers and band from a concert to the High Court of the Universe in the Andromeda Galaxy. In light of mankind's strides in space exploration, the Time Lord Melchisedic (loosely based on the title character in the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who) has decided the time has come to examine Earth's people to determine what role they will play in the quest for universal peace, and Wilder and his band are called upon to defend their planet. Runs The heavily-amplified multi-media event relied heavily on special effects, including a huge projected floating head named Akash (billed by the show's producers as a hologram) that served as a narrator throughout the show. The interior of the Dominion Theatre was gutted and reconstructed to accommodate the massive steel set with hydraulic lift designed by John Napier."Stage View; In London, Green Lasers and Red Smoke" (4 May 1986) New York Times p. A.5 The West End production, directed and choreographed by Larry Fuller (assisted by Arlene Phillips), had a world premiere on April 9, 1986, at the Dominion Theatre in London, England, where it ran for two years. Cliff Richard starred as Wilder, Jodie Brooke Wilson as Louise, Jeff Shankley as Melchisedic, and Dilys Watling as one of the tribunal judges, with a pre-filmed Laurence Olivier as Akash."Olivier Takes Stage, But Not Really" (10 Apr 1986) Chicago Tribune David Cassidy replaced Richard later in the run, closing with Grease producer David Ian. Stephanie Lawrence was also a replacement in the Time musical and played opposite Cassidy. Cast * The Rock Star, Chris Wilder - Cliff Richard (David Cassidy later cast) * Louise - Jodie Brooke Wilson (Stephanie Lawrence later cast) * Babs - Dawn Hope * Carol Ann- Maria Ventura * The Rock Group - Cavin Cornwall, Neil Gow-Hunter, Simon Shelton, Ian Stewart * Akash, The Ultimate Word in Truth - Laurence Olivier * Judge Morgua - Dilys Watling * Judge Trigon - John North * Judge Lagus - David Timson * Lord Melchisedic, The Time Lord - Jeff Shankley * Lord Melchisedic's Retinue - Gary Co-Burn, Neil Gow-Hunter, Kazimir Kolesnik, Alan Meggs, Dave Trevors, Simon Shelton, Simon Marlow * Captain Ebony - Clinton Derricks-Carroll * Captain Ebony's Retinue - 1st cast; Heather Robbins, Linda Mae Brewer, Rosemary Ford, Robin Clever, Ian Stewart and Sparky. 2nd cast; Kim Rosato, Stacey Haynes, Sandra Easby, Annabel Haydn, Ian Stewart, Cavin Cornwall Recording | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = EMI (UK) Capitol (US) | producer = Dave Clark | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} A concept album was released in the United States by Capitol Records and EMI for the rest of the world (UK Catalogue Number UK:AMPM 1 (EQ 5003)) (now out-of-print). In addition to Richard and Olivier, it featured Freddie Mercury, Julian Lennon, Murray Head, Dionne Warwick, Leo Sayer, Ashford & Simpson, John Christie, John Helms, Mike Moran, and Paul Miles-Kingston.Evelyn Erskine (23 Jan 1987) "Rock", The Ottawa Citizen p. D5 Olivier's spoken "Theme From 'Time was released as a single in some countries and was a surprise hit on the Australian charts, reaching #27."Dave Clark has the 'Time' for new career" (1 Aug 1986) Chicago Sun - Times p. 10 The soundtrack has never been released on CD. As of May 8, 2012, the soundtrack to Time - The Musical, both Acts I and Acts II, is now available on iTunes (along with the 13 single releases.) It has been restored and remastered by Adam Vanryne and produced by Dave Clark and has been released to commemorate the musical's 25th anniversary. The iTunes digital version also features a 20-page color booklet. The iTunes release contains new edits and several alternate mixes that were not on the original release (vinyl or compact-cassette.) Song list ;Act I * Born to Rock 'n Roll * Time Talkin' * Time * Music of the Spheres * Law of the Universe * The Time Lord Theme * The Charge * One Human Family * What On Earth (moved to here from second song of Act II at cast change in 1987) * I Know, I Know * Your Brother in Soul * Case for the Prosecution * Starmaker * Time Will Teach Us All * I Object * In My Defence ;Act II * Within My World (added to opening of Act II at cast change in 1987) * Because I Love You * Move the Judge * What on Earth (removed from Act II in 1987) * She's So Beautiful * If You Only Knew * We're the UFO * The Theme from Time * Harmony * The Return * Time (Reprise) * It's in Everyone of Us Reception "If present trends go on, John Napier and his team will doubtless one day find themselves re-creating the entire state of Iowa for a rock musical about the Little Red Hen, or reconstructing the Alps for one about Heidi; but until then Time can claim it has provided the most sensational contrast between mountainous spectacle and molehill content the musical theatergoer has seen." "It's like a science-fiction Sunday-school lesson. London critics had a field day sneering at its greeting-card philosophy and 1960s flower-power platitudes. But children, the young at heart, tourists with little English and any lover of sheer spectacle will be enraptured.""High-Tech Effects Star in London Show" (10 May 1986) Philadelphia Inquirer "But its actual genius is the man who invented its gravity-defying, sense-bombarding scenic effects, the modern theater's most astounding designer. His name is John Napier.""Set Designer Real Star of Musical" (29 May 1986) Chicago Tribune "The worst of it, though, are the philosophical speeches from The Time Lord who sounds like Captain Highliner after transcendental meditation. If vinyl ever deserved to be melted..." See also * Time (Freddie Mercury song) References External links * [http://www.time-themusical.com/ The Official Time - The Album website] * Fan website * Time - The Musical Fansite Category:1986 musicals Category:Holography in fiction Category:West End musicals Category:British musicals